


The Guide to the Universe with Lex & Cat

by LovelyPrincessMalady



Category: Trash Clan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPrincessMalady/pseuds/LovelyPrincessMalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Ladies jump through Universes, running and flirting with each other and also finding friends along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THESE CHARACTERS ARE BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE

As the wind grew colder and the night lasted longer, two girls walked down the sidewalk of a clear and seemingly normal neighborhood. One of the young ladies was at least 5’4’ 1/2, with blonde curls bouncing up and down as she walked, her bright sky blue eyes practically glowing in the night, and her lips stretched into a wide grin as she let out a shriek of laughter. Next to her was a giant in size.

This young woman was 6’0’ with chocolate brown hair that was tied into a high bun that rested atop her head. Her eyes more so like red than brown, a beautiful color of amber, her own mouth smirking with glee and mischief.

Although it seemed as if they were heading towards a specific destination, you'd be wrong. The blonde, who will be named in the next few seconds, skipped ahead with her baggy hoodie swishing around and her sweatpants sagging a bit that it seemed they were too big. She took a machine that looked a lot like a remote out of her pockets and smiled deviously at her statuesque companion, her companion giving her a slight grin like a cheshire cat.

Before either of the could speak a word, the blonde next aimed the remote at the empty space ahead of them, Out of no where the remote sent a spark towards the space and seemingly eradicated the sidewalk, but in its place took a door, with nothing but a sign on it. The brunette stepped forward and walked towards the door, laying her hand on the doorknob and smiling at the blonde,

‘Are you ready, Cat?’  
The brunette inquired to the smaller, The smaller pulled a slight smile and sauntered to her friend and pulled at the doorknob at the same time as the other did.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be, Alexa.”  
She replied and opened the door, She squinted her eyes to try and see what was ahead but Alexa (as we now know) pushed Cat forward and rushed in, closing the door behind them.

On the sign put on the door, was written in pink handwriting, seemingly short and sweet and clean, it said “Universe No.12109” with also a signature on it, “Love - Maple”

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 Maple's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE REAL PEOPLE, I LOVE THEM, I MIGHT GET SOME DETAILS WRONG IF I DO PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CORRECT THEM. Thank you For reading this story :3

Dimension No.12109 - Code Name Fawn

As the sun arose behind the mountains, A 5’10’ brunette emerged from her cottage near the base of the mountain, in her arms that were covered with soft cotton sleeves she held a little fawn. the fawn tried to voice its concern but the brunette simply scratched it’s back and the little creature nuzzled close to her chest. The female holding the fawn was wearing a purple cotton sweater, which is smart since the female lived where it was almost always freezing. 

She put the fawn down, and while it whined slightly in confusion it was soon distracted by a rustle as its owner looked to the fence that kept her from some of the vicious animals that wanted to eat her baby. 

the fawn inched closer to the rustling sound of the bushes, once close enough did it catch a scent, the creature mewed softly to catch their owner’s attention. The woman turned around to stare at her baby animal. The fawn made another mewl and tilted its head towards the bush that had started to rustle a bit more, Being a bit skeptical the brunette took caution when approaching the bush. Before she could do anything, a figure sprang out of the bushes tackling the girl to the ground.  
She screamed, though not in fear, but rather in laughter as the culprit tickled her sides. Her fawn flinched but once they realized the other was not harming their owner, they relaxed.

The culprit had blonde curls that were bouncing that crazy as the shorter and surprisingly stronger other continued her tickle attack. After a few minutes of getting the one below her to almost cry out of laughter did the blonde stop and get up. On the blonde’s face was a shit-eating grin with a bright glint in her eye that looked like giddy.

Once released the brunette wheezed for air and tried to get her breathing back to normal as she smiled at the blonde. Next out of nowhere, Another brunette, one much taller than the blonde but only an inch or two taller than the first brunette, came out of the bushes grinning mischievously. 

‘Yo, Mom.’ The taller chuckled crouching down to pet the fawn as it came closer to nuzzle the tall ones leg.

“Mom” as the brunette called her just flipped her off and stood, You could tell she wasn't angry since she still had a smile on her face. The blonde laughed aloud at the words her companion said.

‘You two are assholes, Lex! Cat! Why are you little missys’ so late?’ “Mom” scolded with a stern look though it didn't stay long as a grin threatened to overcome her frown.

Lex, Alexa, groaned at her friend and looked at her travel companion who was grumbling excuses. Lex decided to end their agony and started babbling about pitstops and interruptions. The still unknown female gave the taller an unimpressed look while Cat whacked Lex upside the head.

‘Ow! What the hell, Cat. Im telling the truth. Maple, tell Cat to stop hitting me! Ow! Fuck you Cat!’ Lex yelped as Cat continued to hit her, While Maple rolled her eyes and whistled for the little fawn to come over, who had been watching the exchange with an unimpressed look as well. Alexa’s and Cat’s argument had grown into a brawl.

‘Ill ru-u-u-u-uff you up!’ Cat threatened through her giggles. Lex stopped for a second then bursted out laughing like crazy. 

‘What the fuck, Cat!?’ She snorted. Cat just pouted and pushed Lex down, but that didn't stop Lex’s laughing session. Maple giggled slightly, watching the idiots fight like an old married couple. After letting them have their fun, Maple cleared her throat which attracted attention from the two bickering ladies.

‘As fun as this is to watch, I asked you to come cause I need a favor, Ladies. Mostly Cat though since she owns the multiverse device’ Maple explained, though through it Lex yelled ‘Oy!’, but she was silence by Cat.

Cat nodded and so did Lex after nursing her hit on the head from Cat. Maple then took out an envelope and handed it to Lex, who was good at hanging onto things. Lex looked at the envelope and smirked at Maple, and once Cat saw what name was on their she snickered.

‘You talking to Other mom?’ Lex asked through her chuckles, Maple just rolled her eyes and flipped the two off.

‘Just deliver it or No Food for you two when you get back, since I’m pretty sure, Half has written me one too.’ Maple commented confidently. Lex just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bushes, Cat waved to Maple then ran to catch up with Lex. Maple flipped off Lex’s back since the other turned around and did the same to her.

As Maple noticed a bright blow showing through the bushes, she rolled her eyes once a loud boom rushed through her ears. She simply whistled for her little pet to follow her back into their little modest cottage, 

‘C’mon Deerper, We should start on dinner since those two are gonna be back in a few hours, maybe 5 if they aren't too distracted by the appeal of the other dimensions.’

The fawn happily pranced to his owner and rushed to the door as it was getting a bit more chilly outside.

 

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are such adorkable dummies aren't they?


	3. Chapter 2 - Witch Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Cat go to Witch Code to deliver their friend the message from Maple, but in the meanwhile, Lex meets an unusual boy with a knack for happy dust

Dimension No. 12335 - Code Name - Witch Code

Alexa twirled around in her long black skirt, She cackled like an idiot when she saw Cat dressed in a fluffy dress with poofy sleeves that looks like they were made of lace. Cat glared at Lex and flipped her off, sticking out her tongue as well. Lex scoffed at her companion’s antics and went back to admiring herself in the mirror, Lex had on a long black skirt which had a slit so she could show more of her leg, her torso was covered in a white Satin blouse with a thin black tie around her neck, with another thin black tie wrapped around her hair, keeping it in a nice low ponytail. 

 

‘I cant wait to see Halfy again! Its gonna be awesome! Right, Cat?’ Lex squealed and turned to the blonde who was trying to brush her hair a bit. 

‘Yeah, it'll be -ow- good to see -fuck- her again.’ Cat responded with a pained grunt. Lex rolled her eyes and walked out the door of the little meager shop they entered to get some clothes. She looked around the modest village, She caught a glimpse of something shiny and followed its glow, She followed the gleam to a small tent where it said “Welcome One and All” Lex rolled her eyes but continued on and into the tent.

As she took a peek, Lex saw a whole range of potions, gun powder and spell books. As Lex looked around, she heard a gasp and she turned to find a blonde male looking at her with an eye while the other was covered with an eyepatch, The young male had freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and his dirty blonde hair was covered by a beanie and his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The male tilted his head in an adorable manner and as he held up a head and scratched his head, he carried a little box of who knows what. He set it down and walked closer to Lex though he looked a little harmless Lex was still tense. The boy seemed to notice and waved his hand at her.

‘Relax, Miss. I ain’t going to hurt you, I just want to know what you're doing in this dump?’ He inquired as he grabbed some potions and red powder from the shelves Lex was just looking at. Lex relaxed a bit, though she remained a bit cautious. 

‘I wanted to see what that light was, and may I ask who are you?’ She asked politely, The boy just grinned at her and picked up his mini tank,

‘Name’s Eight, and why don’t you come see for yourself Miss?’ Eight responded and Lex jolted introduced herself, Eight just waved her to follow him as he went deeper into the tent, Lex followed, while she’s been in this universe many times, It still amazed her how long the tents can be.

‘Hey! You gonna stop gawking at the tapestry or are you gonna see what I’m making?’ Eight called out to her, She jolted out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with the blonde boy.

As Eight stopped, he brought out a few matches and pour some red powder on them, He then pulled out the colorful potions he took from the shelves, One changing different shades of blue and the other changing colors like a rainbow. He opened the tank and poured about half the blue potion and a single drop on the rainbow liquid, finally he lit her match which sparked a giant flame with the red powder on it and dropped it into the tank.

After a few seconds, the tank exploded and mist covered the area, Lex coughed and tried not to breath in the fog while Eight sucked in a breath and nodded to Lex that it was ok, so trusting him Lex took a breath and was immediately hit with a wave of happiness.

She looked at Eight who was now writing down notes and looking at her with a curious glint in his brown eyes. She shrugged and breathed in more of the fog, As the mist started to dissipate Eight gather a jar and caught some of the fog in it. 

‘Great job, Lex. Thanks for testing that with me’ Eight congratulated the other, Lex’s eyes widened as she stared at Eight, She stuttered a bit but got out what she wanted to say.

‘Y-you mean you didn't know what it did!?’ She demanded. Eight rolled her eyes and shook his head.

‘No, No. You misunderstand Alexa, I knew what it did, I just wanted to make sure it was the right affect.’ He explained while Lex sighed with relief. She asked the time to which Eight replied it was almost night, Lex screeched about how she was late, she waved goodbye to Eight and ran off to find Cat. Eight shook his head and continued to work on his experiments. 

Once Lex came out of the tent, She spotted Cat who had just walked out of the shop with a redhead with a mask covering her eyes. Lex gasped and ran to them. Cat saw Lex coming and got out of the way, The redhead was about to ask what the blonde was doing but was then hit by Lex’s weight. 

‘HALFY!’ Lex squealed as she pulled the other up and swung her around. Halfy was dazed for a few seconds before coming to and smiling at Lex and hugging her back.

‘Hey you little troublemakers, Where have you guys been? Haven’t seen you all around lately?’ Halfy asked nicely and politely as she smoothed out her amber locks of hair. Lex laughed and Cat rolled her eyes and explained that they've been a bit busy with Maple and other deliveries. Halfy nodded and told the two it was ok and that she understood. She asked if Lex had anything for her to which Cat took out the letter from Lex’s sleeve and handed it to the other. 

Halfy opened it and bursted out laughing, Lex and Cat stood confused, Halfy held the letter out to them and they too joined the laughter. 

“Dear Wife,

HANK!

-love Maple

Is all it said. Halfy rolled her eyes and told Lex that she had a letter to Maple as well, she then took out a neatly packaged box and gave it to cat. Cat nodded and told the other that she would try to get it to Maple as soon as possible. Lex rolled her eyes and once again saw something shiny. This time it was Eight carrying a pocket watch and walking over to the three of them. 

‘Here Miss Alexa.’ He said with a smile as he held up some tiny bags of unicorn hair and some unicorn tears. Lex smiled and thanked Eight, Eight waved her off and told her to come visit him again, Halfy telling both of them to do the same, As Lex and Cat created the portal, Eight and Halfy were in a tiny conversation of powder reactions to light and dark. They waved goodbye to the two and Lex and Cat disappeared in a portal of blue

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Halfy wasn't really detailed in this I promise in the next one she's in, She'll be introduced properly


End file.
